Follow You
by Jokerfest
Summary: Mugen couldn't let her get away. So he turned right back around and followed her...just to protect her of course! Fuugen. Oneshot. M for language and the intense kissing I guess.


Mugen, Jin, nor Fuu do not belong to me. I just wanted to write with them.Samurai champloo belongs to Geneon.

He thought that simply tailin' her would have been enough. Come on, with a scruffy guy like him following' her that had to make the other guys think twice. You just don't mess with a guy from Ryukuu, you don't fuck with his things neither. She said she'd run into them someday, fuckin' bullshit! She was gonna leave and they weren't gonna see each other ever again. He and fish-face had left on good terms, but him and the broad still had unfinished business.

Fuck it.

He ran in front of her, arms outstretched thinking that she'd be happy to see him. 'Damn right' he thought angrily 'better be fuckin' happy to see me.'

Fuu shrieked loudly in surprise, but upon realizing who it was became severely pissed just as quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here Mugen?"

"Wanted t' talk to ya."

"Well I get that, but weren't you headed the other way?"

"Listen you flat-chested broad I don't care what you say, you're gonna get fuckin' kidnapped and I'm gonna have to end up savin' you. I ain't even gonna bother leavin.'"

"You're staying with me?"

"Damn right I am," Mugen huffed proudly.

"Mugen…"

Snapping out of his gloating mood Mugen looked down at her. He had protecting her for so long he couldn't remember what it was like not to. Leaving her side felt unnatural, almost like admitting that she didn't need him. Looking at her petite frame and her small tanto he _knew _she needed him. He saw her looking down suddenly shy and wondered what she had seen in him that very first day. He knew back then he had scared her but what about now? He wanted to know what she thought of him right now.

"Hey girly whatsa matter?"

She looked and dammit if she wasn't already cryin', whiny broad.

"Hey what the hell did I do?!"

"Mugen…I-you came back for me."

Uh oh, this was that sentimental bullshit Jin had been talkin' about. What did he say to do when she got like this? Right.

Mugen hugged her closely and let his head rest on his shoulder. He could feel her shuddering against him, feel her tears soaking into his shirt. After a few moments she pulled away and looked up at him.

'He was pussy when it came t' those eyes. Didn't she know that?'

"Fuu?"

"Yes, Mugen?"

"Just hit me after I'm done, 'kay?"

"Alright."

Mugen pulled Fuu back to his chest all the while looking down at her. He brushed away the stray brown hair that he knew would be back in her face five minutes from now, but not for this moment. He tilted her chin up so that big brown eyes met ravenous grey and he kissed her. Slightly chapped lips slammed aggressively against small pouty pink ones. After three seconds and no cop-out slap to indicate he was in the wrong he deepened the kiss and silently begged her to open her mouth with his tongue. She whimpered softly as she opened her mouth. He dipped his tongue in as if tasting a fine wine. He touched her tongue and they both moaned his coming out more as a growl. He felt her tongue in his mouth tasting him, curious and he pulled her even closer to him.

They pulled away breathing heavily. Mugen looked at Fuu again his grey eyes questioning. She said nothing but instead started tugging at the red gi he always wore. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as it fell from his shoulders.

"Hey, girly you sure about this we don't hafta-"

He felt small delicate fingers trail underneath his shirt skimming over his abdomen. He figured that if she wasn't stopping now then it was really going to happen. He pulled off his shirt letting her curious fingers touch where they pleased. Her hand glided, curious past his abs up to his chest ghosting over his nipples softly. He gritted his teeth determined to let her sate her curiosity. Her hand trailed up is throat, his stubbled chin and finally rested on his lips.

Again, fuck it.

"Alright, broad enough teasin'"

He threw her over his shoulder and carried her off the path. He'd be damned if they were gonna be interrupted.

How far into the woods would he carry this broad before he could find a fuckin' clearing! Goddamnit!

Finally a clearing.

Kimono off.

Bandages unwrapped.

Shorts off.

Geta kicked away.

Tiny slippers slipped out of.

'Bout fuckin' time'.

The end.

Yeah I was gonna make this a lemon but decided it was much cuter this way. Sorry for those who were expecting some good smut...please don't hurt me!


End file.
